EQUILIBRIO
by kattie88
Summary: Sé por su expresión que el día se acerca. Su sonrisa habitual aunque fingida se ha desvanecido hace un par de días. Sé lo que piensa, sé lo que siente… sé porque tendría la misma expresión en mi rostro si a ella le sucediera. One Shot.


******Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en este Fic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama... sólo lo hago por entretención y devoción a DBZ =)

* * *

**EQUILIBRIO**

* * *

Todo lo que tengo, todo lo que necesito, es su aire que mataría por respirar.

Tiene mi amor en sus manos, todavía estoy buscando algo.  
Sin aliento, me queda la esperanza de algún día  
volver a respirar.

Duele estar aquí.  
Yo sólo quería tu amor.  
Duele estar aquí.  
¿Qué voy a hacer?

Voy a respirar de nuevo.

* * *

Sé por su expresión que el día se acerca. Su sonrisa habitual aunque fingida se ha desvanecido hace un par de días. Sé lo que piensa, sé lo que siente… sé porque tendría la misma expresión en mi rostro si a ella le sucediera. Veo que, al cruzar por la puerta de nuestra casa, está cansada, no del trabajo sino por la carga emocional que lleva sobre sus hombros día tras día, noche tras noche. En cuanto me ve, sonríe con pesar. Me dedica la misma sonrisa año tras año, intentando ocultar sus emociones sabiendo que es en vano, ella es muy transparente al igual que su abuelo. Se adentra y camina hasta mi posición, se inclina para besar suavemente mis labios, esos mismos labios que adoro con cada resquicio de mi ser, pero sé que esos mismos besos que yo le doy, no son correspondidos con la misma cantidad de amor que entrego… por lo menos, no del todo. Deja su cartera sobre la mesa ratona y se desploma a mi lado en el sillón. Suspira hondo y cierra sus ojos apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo. Le pregunto cómo ha estado su día y me responde como siempre _Todo bien_. No se explaya más allá de esas dos palabras y se mantiene en silencio aún con los párpados ocultando sus bellos orbes negros. Esos mismos ojos de los que me enamoré perdidamente hace 10 años atrás.

Me levanto ocultando ese leve rencor que guardo desde _siempre_. No sé si ella se ha percatado o no, jamás se lo he preguntado y creo que nunca lo haré. No soy un ser sumamente orgulloso, como he podido ver en _algunos_ sayajines, siempre he sido alguien que se destaca en lo tranquilo y pasivo de carácter… ese mismo carácter del que todos se sienten orgullosos de mí y ese mismo carácter con el que algunos llegaron a pensar que lo mío con mi amada, no funcionaría jamás. _Tú carácter no podrá domar a una mujer como ella, con el paso del tiempo ella se aburrirá y te dejará, ella es una mujer que necesita de pasión y aventura para sobrevivir_… Sí, ella es una mujer con cualidades excepcionales, una mujer que al principio _temía_ acercarme pero con el paso del tiempo, noté esa esencia que muy pocos veían: era tan sólo una chica con una gran muralla de protección delante. Temerosa del sentir, de exponerse y salir herida. Aquella despedida de Goku había sido el comienzo de todo.

Ese día vi el cambio en ella, del que nadie más se percató… a excepción de _él_. Me mantuve de observador por varios años, manteniendo al margen, separado de ella y tan sólo como un amigo más. En aquel tiempo cuando pensaba en _nosotros_, lo encontraba sumamente extraño. No éramos del todo compatibles, mi carácter y su carácter eran todo lo opuesto. Todos me consideraban alguien tranquilo y a ella explosiva, incluso Goku, de quien nadie sospechaba su inteligencia. Mucho antes de su partida con ShenLong, me había dicho aquellas palabras que me dejaron pensativo y que con el paso de los años comprendí: _Ella… no aún. Te necesitará como a nadie… todo a su tiempo. _Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, aquello no lo había entendido, mas el tiempo y las circunstancias de la vida, le dieron la razón. Él lo sabía, únicamente el hombre más poderoso del universo lo sabía.

Me sirvo una taza de té caliente, la temperatura ha descendido así como el sol y noto que he estado muy desabrigado durante el día. Ya sentado en la mesa de la cocina, bebo poco a poco el brebaje caliente y acerco el diario que esta mañana no alcancé a leer. Con sólo examinar la portada mis hombros descienden y mis ojos viajan hacia la mujer que permanece sentada, ahora, inclinada hacia un lado. Al parecer se ha quedado dormida. Dejo los objetos de atención a un lado y camino hasta ella. Me agacho hasta su altura, quitando cabellos que obstruyen su bello rostro y la alzo en brazos. Abre sus ojos y me mira sorprendida. _Tranquila, sólo soy yo… vamos a la cama, _le digo en susurros. Me responde irguiendo su cabeza y mirando a su alrededor asustada, _¿Dónde está…?_ La interrumpo respondiendo antes que termine. _Está con Goten, se quedará allá esta noche_. Abre más sus ojos. _Pero…_ La tranquilizo besando una de sus mejillas caminando directo hacia nuestro cuarto. _Bra también cuidará de él, sabes que no va y tampoco lo hará. _Parece relajarse en mis brazos murmurando un pequeño _Gracias_.

En medio de la noche despierto desorientado, estiro mi brazo a la derecha y la cama está vacía, fría. Me incorporo observando hacia el frente, la ventana corrediza está abierta dejando entrar la briza. Ni siquiera hago el esfuerzo de ir hacia allá, sé lo que hace, todo el tiempo lo hace, sobretodo en días como hoy. En medio de la noche despierta porque no puede conciliar el sueño, no logra descansar, sale sigilosa y se queda en el frío observando las estrellas, buscando la luna que hace años ya no existe. A veces creo que es su manera de comunicarse con _él_, siempre han tenido una conexión especial con aquel satélite. Sin más remedio, volteo en la cama y trato de ignorar todas aquellas señales, tratando de descansar mi cuerpo y mi alma.

A la mañana siguiente sé que el día ha llegado, ella ya no se encuentra en la cama, _junto a mí_, _a mí lado_. ¿Algún día lo estará? La angustia me domina una vez más, sólo espero que estos días terminen pronto para así olvidar mis miedos, mis rencores, mi dolor. Me levanto, hago lo que corresponde y me voy al trabajo. Lo único que agradezco es que hoy es viernes, sé que esta noche madrugaré, siempre madrugo en este maldito día.

¿_Por qué el destino es así?_ Recuerdo que pregunté ese día. Gohan, conciliador como ninguno, dijo: _Equilibrio._ En ese momento no entendí absolutamente nada, sólo podía ver _su_ rostro demacrado, triste, melancólico. Su llanto era insoportable, su tristeza arrolladora y sus ojos apagados sin resquicio de vida y chispa en ellos, quien la viera se contagiaba. Eso pasó conmigo, ese día me sentí realmente cercano a ella, podía sentir todo, absolutamente todo de ella. Como cambia la vida… Hoy, para un nuevo aniversario más, estoy cada vez más lejano, más ausente en su corazón, más perdido en su vida.

Observo el reloj, ya son las siete de la tarde y ella aún no aparece. Busco el abrigo y miro hacia abajo. _Vamos pequeño, hay que buscar a mamá._ Cojo dos paraguas antes de salir, y tomando en brazos a _mi_ niño, vamos en su búsqueda. En el automóvil, él sólo me mira con ojos preocupados, a su corta edad, sabe que su madre sufre. No me queda más que sonreír y fingir que todo está bien, que todo volverá a la normalidad como todos los años sucede. Al llegar él es el primero en bajar, me apresuro a protegerlo de la lluvia, caminamos juntos, pasando muerte tras muerte, tristeza tras tristeza y lágrima tras lágrimas, hasta verla de rodillas en el suelo, frente a _él_, una vez más. Adorando, queriendo, rogando y amando sólo a _él_ y su regreso. _¿Mamá está llorando?_ Me pregunta. Yo sólo asiento, observando su cuerpo delgado empapado de pies a cabeza_. Llévaselo a mamá ¿quieres?_ Él sonríe y camina despacio bajo el paraguas hasta llegar a su lado. Puedo oír lo que dice y me hace sonreír. _¿Mami?_ Ella levanta su cabeza y lo mira a su lado, besa su frente con una sonrisa de felicidad, sostiene el paraguas para proteger a _nuestro_ pequeño, que le sonríe con lo más dulce e inocente de un niño. _Papi y yo también lo queremos_. Ella agacha su cabeza y explota una vez más en un llanto desgarrador, _nuestro_ hijo la abraza con tristeza. _Lo sé mi amor, lo sé_. Responde pasado unos minutos. Yo sólo permanezco unos metros alejado, esperando su regreso, el regreso de _mi corazón_. Ella es mi corazón, nuestro hijo, la razón de vivir.

Ella se pone de pie, no sin antes observar por última vez la lápida, toma de la mano al pequeño y caminan hacia mí. Son pocos segundos los que demoran, y son exactamente en esos 21 segundos que las palabras se repiten en mi cabeza como si todo hubiera sido ayer.

_Equilibrio. No puedes eludir la muerte, nunca. El que lo hayan salvado de los androides, sólo pospuso su muerte. Fue un verdadero guerrero al luchar esos meses enteros, combatiendo día tras día aquella rara enfermedad al corazón. _

Aún recuerdo con claridad aquellas palabras y la búsqueda frenética de Gohan y Bulma para encontrar una nueva medicina para ese virus que mutó de una forma inesperada.

Ella llega a mi lado y con una sonrisa que despliega nada más que tristeza, besa mis labios susurrando _gracias por todo, Oob._ Yo sólo soy capaz de asentir y agregar, _vamos a casa, tenemos que proteger a _nuestro_ nuevo pequeñín._ Toco su pequeño vientre y Pan apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. A mi lado izquierdo, aprieto la pequeña mano y observando sus ojos azules le sonrío con verdadero amor. Giro hacia atrás y como en los últimos 5 años, me despido con una última mirada hacia la tumba, que dice: _Trunks Brief_.

* * *

_Fin.-_

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

Muy deprimente? xD quizás es la lluvia y la falta de luz jajaja Gracias batería del notebook por hacer estas horas más entretenidas! Ahora sólo esperar que llegue la compañía de electricidad y arreglen todo esto.

No sé qué decir… sólo que esta historia está hecha bajo los efectos de Sara Bareilles y su canción Breathe Again. Siempre que la escucho recuerdo un capítulo de "Smallville" xD cuando muere el papá de Clark Kent. Dios! Como lloré en ese capítulo! xDD También creo que bajo las influencia de Tri de Schala, mujer cómo me haces sufrir con tu fic! Y cuánto lo adoro! :)

Ah! Una cosa más… actualicé SENTIR hace unos días atrás por si alguien aún no lo sabe. A todas, gracias por esos lindos reviews! Ya son más 300! Yeiii!

Bueno… espero les guste. Un beso a todos lo que me leen! Se agradece de corazón.

Oh! olvidé alclarar algo... cuando Obb mira a su lado, al pequeñin que toma con la mano, quién es? hijo de Trunks por sus ojos azules? o hijo de Obb? pues podría haber heredado los ojos de Videl, no? xD Ustedes lo deciden... yo ya tengo la mía...

* * *

_**Kattie.-**_

01 – 06 – 2013


End file.
